


We shall meet again

by Deadinsidelove



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, But narrative makes up for it, Descriptions of dead looking features, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, There’s no dialogue, hank made Scott contacts, i have no clue, idk - Freeform, peter could see his eyes through the Goggles?, things like glassy eyes and such, this almost made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadinsidelove/pseuds/Deadinsidelove
Summary: Peter never thought it would happen so soon. In the midst of battle no less.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Scott Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	We shall meet again

Peter knew it would happen one day. Their lives weren’t exactly the safest. He just didn’t think it would be so soon.

Here he sits on knees. Sobbing as he holds the love of his life against his chest. The skin he once kissed and cherished is now cold and lifeless. The eyes that he once got lost in are now empty and glassy. 

Peter lets out one last cry. A cry of promise, love, and pain. He stands up, careful not to harm his love. No matter how gone he is he won’t hurt him. Not again.

He looks back at the fight that still rages. His friends. No. His family is bleeding and fighting. Peter won’t let anyone else go through the pain he is.

He fights to his last breath. And when it comes, he lays down next to Scott. Peter holds his hand. He kisses it one last time. He makes one last promise. A promise of meeting.

Years into the future, two souls meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but it made me happy that I got some inspiration after weeks of having none.
> 
> Please give me feedback. It would be very much appreciated. 
> 
> Have a good day and drink some water loves!!


End file.
